


【Gavrich/ABO/R18】未来可期

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hate Sex, I'm sorry it's just my trash, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A！Gavin/O！Richard210领带延伸，车
Relationships: Gavin Belson/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 7





	【Gavrich/ABO/R18】未来可期

他是故意的，Richard想，操他妈的Gavin Belson绝对是故意的。

他的身体紧绷，手指扣紧了瓷砖，Omega的本能在朝他尖叫，而那个该死的Alpha还在慢条斯理的系那个该死的领带。Richard讨厌拥抱，讨厌近距离肢体接触，比起讨厌更准确的是恐惧。而现在Gavin Belson，一个该死的Alpha，正以一种及其亲昵的姿态从背后搂着他，他能感受到Alpha的鼻尖正轻嗅他的腺体，他握紧了拳头，准备揍人。

“我劝你放弃那么做，”Gavin 轻松的说，像是看一只瑟瑟发抖的兔子，手指安抚性的触碰他的脖子，“打人对法官来说可不是什么好印象。”他系了一个漂亮的结，视线从镜子移到他的脸上。

“我相信性骚扰也不是。”Richard尽量冷静的回敬到，他的身体在发抖，因为恐惧和恶心，绝不是因为太久没有这样过于亲密的肢体接触。他用力咽下想吐的感觉，在你的竞争对手，尤其还是个Alpha面前吐出也太丢脸了。

Gavin笑了笑，“我很抱歉走到这个地步，Richard，如果不是你逼我，我本来准备用2.5亿买魔笛手，”他完成了最后一个步骤，没等Richard从天价价格回味过来，又说：“如果我现在提出用一千万买魔笛手，你会卖给我吗？”

“我……”Richard吞吞吐吐的说，Gavin笑了，“逗你玩的，漂亮男孩，你的那个小公司马上就是我的了，不过……”他的手往下，放在了Richard的腰上，用舌头舔了舔他的腺体，“我可以用这笔钱买些其他东西。”

“你在暗示你要用一千万买我的屁股？”他妈的该死的有钱人，Alpha灼热的呼吸喷在他敏感的腺体上，他身体颤抖，分不清是因为恐惧还是性奋。

“那你的回答是？”

他完了，Richard绝望的想，在他那个惊声尖叫的脑子转过弯之前，他的身体直接背叛了他。Omega的信息素颤颤巍巍的，讨好般的溢出来，他膝盖发软，阴茎已经开始起反应了。

“嘘—”Gavin像安慰什么恐慌的小动物一样，搂着他的腰，一只手伸到他的伸到他的裤子里面，轻轻的抚弄，“我就当你同意了。”

冷静，Richard，你只不过是个超过三年没有性生活的宅男，不要像个欲求不满的荡妇一样被人摸几下就软得像摊果冻一样。Gavin一只手撸动他的阴茎，另一只手伸到衣服里面抚摸他的乳头，牙齿还在轻轻咬着他的腺体，而Richard在Alpha的攻势下颤抖，手足无措的哽咽着。在开庭之前跟一个想搞死他的Alpha在厕所搞起来这事太超现实了，在他少得可怜的性经历中找不到任何对照。他止不住的想要是带着发情的Omega的信息素，一副被操了的样子上庭要怎么办。在事情进一步进展之前，Gavin把他拖到隔间里。

“跪下，Richard。”Gavin解开他自己的裤子，在他还没反应过来时，就把Alpha已经勃起的阴茎插进他嘴里。Richard愤怒的用牙齿磨了下他的阴茎，随即被插的呼吸困难，抑制不住的生理性泪水从眼中流下。

“你还真是一点经验都没有对吧，小男孩。”Gavin嘲笑的说，他操了Richard嘴巴几次，满意的欣赏他通红的脸和流泪的蓝色眼睛，在他要被呛死之前抽了出来。Richard咳嗽着，意识到自己被翻了个面，Gavin解开他的裤子，把他摁在门板上，手指插进他的屁股里，开始熟练的开拓，寻找他的前列腺，操他妈的老男人。

“总比花钱才能买到爱做强。”Richard好不容易踹过气回敬，在手指精准攻击前列腺时又全都呛在喉咙里，Omege基本没被碰过的身体剧烈颤抖起来，他的阴茎颤颤巍巍的吐出精液，他的信息素哀求而讨好的缠绕起来。

Gavin几乎得意的笑了笑，Alpha的阴茎强硬的挤进了他的后穴里，Richard想要尖叫，他动弹不得，感觉和身体上都被陌生而恐惧的东西操进来填的满满的，像只被强硬扳开的蚌一样，下意识的想要蜷缩起来保护脆弱的内里。Gavin在他的屁股上拍了一下，示意他放松，阴茎在他柔软痉挛的肠壁中横冲直撞。

“你想要在这个贪婪的地狱里be different是吗，男孩？”他抓住Richard的腰开始操他，把他撞到门板上，“想要当个好人，当个圣人？”他揪起Richard的后颈，像提起一只猫仔一样，看着他流泪的蓝色眼睛和赤裸而脆弱的喉咙，Omega呜咽着想要反抗，被一下用力操到门板上。

“这就是你为什么赢不了我，小男孩。很快，你那个小公司就要被我吞并，看看你现在是什么样子。”他进的更深，找到了Omega柔嫩而还未打开的子宫口，Richard几乎一下跳起来，喉咙里发出一声哀鸣，疼痛、恐惧和快感像潮水一样，他年轻的大脑处理不了这么多。

“你知道吗，你最终会落得像那些婊子Omega一样哭着哀求我，抱着你那些天真而脆弱的理想的碎片，用你那聪明的脑子想想怎么才能挨操，硅谷从来都不缺婊子，Richard，你这样愚蠢的处女到是很少见。”

他大发慈悲的用手撸动Omega 硬的发疼得阴茎，几乎在碰到的一瞬间就射了出来。Alpha继续抽插着，在Richard无意识低声求饶的时候拔出阴茎，射在他的腰上。在他放手的时候Richard无力支撑的滑落在地板上，大声的喘着气，却在Gavin扔给他纸巾的时候扣住他的手腕，断断续续的说：“它永远都不是你的，即使毁掉，它也是我的算法，我的公司。”

Gavin看着他，带着一种简直要把他压的踹不过气的沉重感情，一瞬间，Richard几乎认为那是爱。他拔开他的对手，被告人，未来的宿敌湿润而卷曲的额发，几乎深情地在他头上落下一个吻。

“让我们拭目以待，Richard。”

END


End file.
